


An Important Focus

by heffalumps



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffalumps/pseuds/heffalumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen/F!Inquisitor, fluffy feels one-shot<br/>Cullen POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Important Focus

The world blurred around him in that moment. She was here, nearby, immediate. If he only reached out, he could touch her, hold her, tell her all those thoughts that had invaded his mind every day since they'd first met. He could confess all these feelings, lighten his burden by sharing. She could even be his. Those brilliant green eyes could look at him with the same passion he saw in them every day when she talked of their mission.  
    But - what if? He saw in his mind how she might instead turn away, looking out the window to avoid his gaze. Just comrades in arms, coworkers... friends. Her eyes would brim with compassion, he knew, but with that compassion would come the pity. It was the pity he could not stand. To take this leap of faith would force her to act, one way or another, and he didn't know which path she'd take. Was it better to stay silent? To be content to enjoy her company when they bent over reports together, plotting troop movements on a map. To be content with the sideways glances he could surreptitiously shoot in her direction, never openly gazing to capture in his mind every tiny movement she made, despite desperately wanting to? Could he ever be content with anything less than her undivided attention? He wanted her heart, her body and her soul. And he wanted to give his own to her in exchange.  
    "Inquisitor," the word came out huskier than he'd intended, and he coughed slightly, afraid his voice would betray his feelings. She turned to him, cocking an eyebrow in question, her eyes glimmering with suppressed mirth. "Would you like a cough pastille, Commander?" She asked, a hint of sarcasm bubbling underneath the light tone of the innocent question.  
    "No, Your Worship, I only..." He only what? What had he been gathering all this courage to say? He wanted her, he needed her, every cell in his body desperately ached for her. He knew she had an important mission, knew she was in danger every damn day, and it killed him inside that he had to watch her go into battle again and again and he couldn't be there to protect her and keep her safe. She didn't want or need his protection... but to stand by idly as she was thrown into danger, moving little pawns around a map by his desk, all the while safe in a way she never was - it was too much for him to take. He wanted to tell her everything; he wanted her to know him in a way no one else ever had, and he wanted to know her in return.  
    "Your Worship, I only wanted you to look over these reports from Sister Leliana. She was anxious to hear your opinion on one in particular." You coward. The right words just wouldn't leave his lips; the thoughts stayed in his mind, rattling around his skull, making each day a battle to keep his concentration on what truly mattered - the job he had set out to do.  
    Her eyes darkened with an emotion he couldn't name, but it was gone before he even knew it had truly been there at all. "Of course, Commander." The light, humorous tone of her voice had shifted; she was quiet, more thoughtful as she gazed at him now, her eyes seeking some unwritten answer in his eyes. Whatever it was, his face betrayed nothing, and she sighed after a moment.  
    "Show me the reports, then. I'm sure we both have a lot of work to do."


End file.
